


Surprise Presents are the Best -Round 2

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from the 2013 Christmas story.<br/>Viggo and Orlando send Sean a wonderful Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Presents are the Best -Round 2

Title: Surprise Presents are the Best-Round 2  
Author: Carol  
Characters: Viggo/Orlando, Sean/David  
Rating: PG-13  
Beta: ~N  
Word Count: 925  
Disclaimer: I’m just borrowing names and making up stories. None of this is real.  
Warning: Schmoopiness  
Summary: Gift giving takes a new turn this year between old friends  
A/N: Written for lotr_advent   
A/N 2: This is a continuation from last year. 

 

“Hey, babe,” Viggo called from the den, “Christmas is coming up. Think we should send Sean a thank you for last year? Or just send him the usual kind of gift?”

Orlando stopped cleaning up the kitchen to think before answering. 

“I’m not sure, babe, what did you have in mind?

“Well, it depends. If we send him the usual thing, I can come up have some really interesting ideas. I think I can come up with a great recipe for jalapeno jelly that he should appreciate.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of something nice. Something that will keep him warm nights for a long time.”

“I like that idea a lot better. And I think I know just the thing.”

Three days before Christmas, Viggo and Orlando were cuddled on the couch in Idaho, sipping wine and watching the twinkle of the tree lights, while on the other side of the world Sean was opening his front door to find an old friend on the step with wrapped packages.

“Happy Christmas, Sean. Seems I’m Santa’s Elf this year, delivering presents.”

“David! Come in before you catch your death. Cold out there tonight.”

David stepped inside, handing off the packages he was carrying and removing his coat.

“Let’s take this in the living room. I was about to have dinner, would you like to join me?” Sean asked.

“I’d like that, Sean,” David answered quietly, hoping the evening was going to go as planned. It had been hard for Orlando to talk him into this visit.

Sean gathered another table setting from the kitchen, and another glass, and settled them both at the table, where they spent dinner catching up since they’d last been together, enjoying the food, the wine, and the easy way they both settled into the old pattern they’d had years before in New Zealand. More than friends, and not exactly brotherly wishes.

With dinner done, and dishes in the dishwasher for the night, the men settled into the living room with their drinks.

”So what all have you brought, David?” Sean asked finally. There were a few packages, and one with an envelope attached.

“You should open them, Sean. Things I’ve collected from old friends to deliver tonight. I know they wanted you to open them while I was still here,” David answered, almost hopefully.

Sean reached for the one with the envelope first, but David stopped him, ”Can you save that one for last?”.

Opening things, Sean opened the other gifts, laughing at the lacy undies from Ian, appreciating the bottle of wine from Dom, and working his way through until there was just the one package left.

Opening the paper, Sean found a framed photo of his ‘brother’ and himself taken when they were filming, large smiles on both their faces, and appearing caught up with each other despite all the bustle around them. Sean smiled at the memories of those days, thankful that he still had David in his life.

When he opened the envelope, Sean didn’t notice the nervous anticipation on David’s face, while David was hoping that Viggo and Orlando had been right in their assurances.

Sean opened the card inside and read:   
“Merry Christmas, Sean. Orlando and I decided what you need this year is something to keep you warm on a cold winter’s night. So we sent you the best warmer-upper we could find. We hope we haven’t misread things, and that you and David will be as happy together as Orlando and I are.  
All our love,  
Viggo and Orlando”

Sean sat staring at the card, rereading it a second time, then glancing at the photo that had come with it. It was true, he’d been attracted to David for years. But what if David didn’t know what was in the card, what if he didn’t feel the same way? 

Setting aside the presents, Sean turned to David, and noticed him nibbling on his lower lip, something he’d always done when he was nervous, and the look of anticipation in his eyes.

‘Well, why not?’ Sean thought, reaching out to cup David’s cheek in his hand, his thumb grazing across David’s lip, pulling it from between his teeth. Leaning forward, Sean brushed his lips softly against David’s abused ones, moving away slowly. It felt so right it made his heart flutter. David followed him, pressing his lips to Sean, asking for more than what Sean had offered, and getting it.

A few hours later found them both resting in bed, exhausted and. They both knew they had things that would have to be figured out to make this all work, but it would be worth it.

Before they drifted off, Sean thought to send a text to Viggo, thanking him for his excellent taste in presents and wishing him a Happy Christmas from both he and David.

As Viggo and Orlando lay in bed after celebrating their own anniversary, Viggo heard his phone ping. After reading the message, he held the phone over for Orlando to read also. Setting the phone back on the night stand, they curled together to sleep, happy that they were able to give both their friends a chance at the happiness they shared.

 

~Merry Christmas


End file.
